


Don't Hold Back

by Veronibell



Series: Don't Hold Back Just Hold On [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, ofc(reader)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronibell/pseuds/Veronibell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't want to be here, this just wasn't you, yet somehow this night has become something you never would have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Hold Back

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know nor own Harry Styles or One Direction. I made this story up. No offence meant to anyone with these names.  
> I first titled this 'Kill me now' cause I started writing this when I was still in denial over my love for this boy band.  
> Ahh, I don’t really know what this is, I should apparently not let my brain have free reign. Oh and this was actually the first thing I wrote for 1D (not the first posted but first written), but it got out of hand.  
> Inspired by the song “Boom, Boom” by Justice Crew. Also I apologise for any stuff up with tenses or perspectives, this was a new way of writing for me.  
> This fic also kinda fits well with ‘C’mon C’mon’ off Take Me Home. And thanks to Gemma for giving the first half of this a read over.

You stood in the corner of the crowded club, trying to get away from it all. This really wasn’t your scene. You would much rather be at home, curled up in bed, wearing your favourite hoodie, reading. Instead you had let your friends drag you out. You’d let them dress you up in something you felt completely awkward in. The bright green skinny jeans felt like they were painted on, and the purple top had a high neck but made your hourglass figure obvious. The only thing that you felt comfortable in was your converse. Leaning against the wall you played with the ruffle on your bust. This place wasn’t you. You saw all the girls that were skinny, as well as beautiful. You had curves, many of them, and they weren’t subtle either. Usually you hid under oversized clothes. Right now you wished you were invisible. Scanning the crowd you couldn’t even see your friends anymore. Your reflection behind the bar stood out like a beacon. Purple and green weren’t exactly subtle against everyone else’s dark tones. Self-conscious, you look down at your feet and feel tears start to build. Caught up you don’t notice the person approaching you.

“Uh, hi.” You look up, right into the greenest eyes you had ever seen. And curls. Lots of them. His greeting was complete with a tiny, slightly awkward wave. This guy was honestly gorgeous. 

“Want some company?” He asked you and his voice is rich and deep, even over the background noise of the bar.

“Sure.” You smile at him, shy and weak. He moved to lean against the wall next to you, and smiled back. 

“I’m Harry, by the way.”

“Rae.” you said.

Harry’s next smile was brilliant. “Well Rae, it’s very nice to meet you. Your mates drag you out tonight too?” He was looking right at you and you could tell he actually was curious. That was new for you.

“Yeah, and dressed me in this ridiculous outfit” you said, gesturing at your clothes

“You look pretty amazing to me.” He said, looking up from under his eyelashes, and you even notice a blush high on his cheeks. “Ah, I mean- well you do look amazing- but I didn’t quite-shit.” 

Between the bumbling and the blush you just burst out in giggles. When your giggles stop you look over to see him watching you with a small, sweet smile gracing his lips. “You have a great laugh.”

“Thanks.” I smile back

“Wanna dance?”

“Ah, I’m not the best dancer.” Harry smiled at you, a spark in his eyes, “Neither am I” He pushed off the wall, moving to stand before you and held out his hand. Looking up into his eyes, you took his hand and hoping there was a challenge in your voice, “well okay then.” He faced you the entire time out to the centre of the dance floor, eyes never leaving your face, hand never leaving yours. You felt light for the first time this evening. There was a feeling of rightness about being here with Harry. You hardly know the guy, but you felt safe with him. In the middle of the dance floor he pulls you to his chest with his hands on your waist. One of your hands moved up to his chest, resting over his heart. You could feel the pounding of the bass through his chest. You both start moving to the music, pressed up against each other. You couldn’t take your eyes off his. It seemed he couldn’t either. 

You stay pressed up against him. You can feel every move, every muscle, every beat and pulse. You didn’t even consider pulling back when he leaned down to kiss you. It felt... _perfect_. You had never been kissed like this before. You had never imagined that _anyone_ could make you feel like you were floating. You felt more than heard him say “Wanna get outta here?” You nod. The cool air hits you in the face leaving the club, Harry wrapped around you, and you wrapped around Harry. You put the flashes down to the pulsing lights from inside the club. You barely notice the trip from the club to the front room of his flat. He kisses you hungrily but he slows down to whisper against your lips _”Rae,”_.  
Your breath hitches as his lips start to make their way down your neck. Your hands clutch at his shoulders. Harry found the spot near your collar bone that drove you mad. You push up against him saying his name on an exhale. Your voice is full with need and desire and pure _desperation_. He moves back up to kiss you again, the green eyes you had admired before have been swallowed up by black. His lips are red and plush, swollen from kissing. You have never been forward in any of the few sexual encounters you have had, but you know it will be worth it this time. 

“Ha-Harry, bedroom, I need you.” You catch a bright smile on his face and he is kissing you again. His arms wind around your waist, strong and safe. Your arms wind around his neck, finally burying one hand in his curls. You squeak and wrap your legs around his waist as he picks you up. You start kissing him again, trusting him to hold you up. You can’t help the giggle that escapes when he drops you onto the bed. He climbs onto the bed after you. “I want you so bad Rae, you have an amazing laugh, a stunning smile” His compliments make you smile, and you keep smiling as you pull him down by his collar. “I want you Harry. Now. Please.”

His head drops to your shoulder and he groans. You could feel him getting even harder against your hip. You feel him kiss down to the edge of your top, his hands sliding up under your top. He sits up to pull the top off over your head. As he kisses his way down you felt the heat building in your face. You couldn’t look at him. You curves have left you self-conscious over such focused attention. Harry notices and stops, looking up at you. “Hey, you are beautiful, your body is beautiful, and _want_ to have sex with you.” He punctuated his words with kisses to your belly. It tickled. He continues the light kisses as he unbuttons your jeans. He peels them down your hips and kisses your thighs, knees and ankles as he pulls them off completely. “Harry,” You breathe, as he moves back up your body, leaving kisses all the while, “you seem to be wearing too many clothes.” 

“Am I now?” he teases.

“Well I’m lying here in my underwear, it only seems fair that you join me.”

“Well in that case,” he stands up from the bed and strips down. Standing there in very obviously tented black boxer briefs. You feel shy again as you lay there in your purple lace bra and plain black panties… but you still let your eyes roam over the smooth skin standing before you, lingering on the tattoos, the dark ink a stark contrast to his pale skin. You reach out and trace the lotus flower on his hip. “Fresh start?” you ask.

Looking back up to his face, his smile this time is quieter and fond. Harry laces his fingers with yours as he climbs back on top of you again. He kisses you and pins your hands either side of your head. 

“I want to feel you Harry.” You arch your body up into his. The next kiss is deep and slightly frantic. He lets go of your hands, and moves down your sides to the elastic of your panties. He pulled back from the kiss, his eyes searching your face, “are you sure about this?” You hold his gaze and smile up at him, “Yeah I’m sure.” He smiles down at you and he makes his way back down your body. You giggle as he places a light kiss on your belly. He encouraged your hips up so he could pull off your panties. Now that you were fully exposed to him, you couldn’t hide even though you wanted to. Harry’s touch was gentle and calming. He positioned you where he wanted, lightly kissing you everywhere. Everything felt over stimulated, he kissed his way back up your body until he reached your breasts. He paused at the purple lace, you couldn’t help but meet his eyes. Once he had your attention again he kept his eyes on yours as he closed his lips around your nipple through the lace. You couldn’t kept the noise in, couldn’t help your eyes slipping closed or your back arching pushing up into the heat of his mouth.

“Harry” you gasp, one hand gripping the sheet beneath you, the other getting tangled in the wild curls. You felt him _hmmm_ , the vibration shooting through you. He moves to your other nipple which received the same treatment. By the time he moved to kiss your lips again, you were a squirming mess. “Ha-Harry, I need you.” Your voice was breathless and desperate. He groans against the lace and skin in his mouth, and you arch up against him again. The air is cool where he takes his mouth off your chest. You met his eyes, bright with want, almost glowing in the dim light of the room. The look must have been mirrored in your eyes. He all but lunged for the side draw to pull out a condom dropping it by your hip. Harry meets your eyes again. He smiles almost sweetly at you as he leans down, kissing you gently. It has your head reeling. You feel the bed shift as he breaks away from your mouth. With your eyes closed you lost yourself in the feeling. Once again he kissed his way down your body spreading your legs as he got lower. He leaves longer lingering kisses as he worked his way up from your ankles. Your eyes are still closed so when he pulled back you didn’t know where he was going next until you felt his mouth lightly pressing against your folds. You weren’t expecting to feel his mouth there, but it feels so good you can’t hold back the shout of “Harry!” that escapes you. Your shout and obvious pleasure spur him on. He seals his mouth tighter around you. His tongue teases and flutters causing you to moan and push against his mouth, your hand clenching in his hair. “Oh god!” He kept at it, determined to make you climax, but it was sweet torture. Soon you are pushing down to meet his mouth, clenching and pulling at his hair, whining and moaning. Harry was very obviously enjoying the noises you are making. You look down; he is looking back at you, eyes burning with arousal and a hand pushing down against the growing wet spot on the front of his briefs. That look, and the idea of this affecting him so much, pushes you over the edge. Your eyes shut, your hands clutching in the sheets and at Harry’s hair. You push down against his mouth arching off the bed, shouting Harry’s name.

As you come down Harry is above you with his long fingers now slick inside you. With the hand that was somehow still in his hair you pull him down into a bruising kiss, tasting yourself on his tongue. Breaking away from his lips and kissing your way to his ear you whisper “I want you inside me, I want to feel you come.” In quick succession Harry’s briefs are pushed down and on the floor with the rest of the clothes, the condom is ripped open and slipped on and Harry positions himself between your legs. Once again he pulls away to look at you, before he can ask you say “Hurry the fuck up, fuck me now, ” Harry groans and drops his head to your shoulder, breathing hard and damp as he pushes in. The slow, smooth, hard press of Harry’s cock causes both of you to groan, your breath hitching as he stops. You see the muscles in his jaw tighten, visibly trying to control himself, to give you time to adjust. After thirty seconds of deep breathes, you started moving your hips in small circles, “Harry, _move_ ” Slowly he starts to pull out then push back in. 

Looking up at him you could see those curls you so admired damp with sweat falling into his face. With the hand that was tangled in his hair you gently reach out and smooth the hair out of his eyes. His thrusts start to quicken, his breath comes out in pants that you can feel against your face. You can feel him all around you; his cock inside you, his breath on your face, but you want more. Wrapping your legs around his hips you take him in deeper. His broken groan and your whine of pleasure wrapping mixing. Too soon you can feel yourself getting closer and his thrusts become harder and more erratic. “Ha-harry, I’m close.” You manage. His response sounds even more chocked and wreaked than yours “Me too.” Looking into his eyes all you can see is pleasure. His next thrust has you arching into him and shouting as he gets the perfect angle. Pulling him in by his hair, lips at his ear you whisper “I want to feel you come in me.” Groaning his next thrusts are hard and desperate, you feel him still before he comes buried deep inside. It sends you over once again. 

Pulling out he disposes of the condom, collapsing next to you, “Shit, that was...” still catching your breath you look over at him, finding those eyes on you already, “Yeah.” You expect to feel awkward and self conscious any minute, that’s the way it always goes. Once again Harry seems to know this, “C’mere” you move toward him where he takes you in his arms, bringing you so you are half on top of him, looking at his beautiful face “You are beautiful Rae, please don’t doubt that.” His hand is warm where it rests on your cheek, his eyes truthful when you look at them. You can’t help but wish that a guy like him would want to be boyfriend. “Rest Rae, worry in the morning.” With that he repositions you so that you are in his arms with his body wraped protectively around you.

In the morning you wake up before him. Slipping out of the bed you slip his shirt over your bra and panties before finding your way to the kitchen to make coffee. You don’t feel like slipping out like some one night stand, even if that is what you are, so flicking on the TV you start back to the kitchen but something stops you. There on the screen is a picture of the club from last night, _”Harry Styles from the popular UK band One Direction, was spotted leaving a well known New York club kissing an unknown woman. Reports say that things were getting heated between the two. What does this mean for the young star, who has been missing from the west coast leg of the band’s tour.”_

“Fuck.” Your heart is pounding as you turn to face him, eyes wide. His face pale, teeth sunken into his bottom lip “Rae, I can explain...”

**Author's Note:**

> Abrupt end is abrupt, I may continue this depending on what people say about it. Feedback is always good. This is also the most explicit thing I have written (I think).


End file.
